Super-Ed
by EDWARDNYGMA23
Summary: One thing happens to Ed that changes his & his mom's ( Susan/Ginormica) life forever. A sequal to my story "Motherly Love", so if you haven't read the first story yet, READ IT! THINGS WILL MAKE MORE SENSE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Another One?**

Ginormica was trying to find this alien. But where could he be? She was wearing a white t-shirt, black shorts, & black sandals. " There shouldn't be a lot of hiding spots in the desert." She told herself. Something ran behind her, & she looked to see nothing. But then, Ginormica found the alien... hiding behind a rock. She moved closer, then took off her right sandal & quickly, yet gently placed her foot on her target: her alien son Ed. Ginormica spread her big & middle toes to see Ed & laughed saying " Susan: 3, Ed: 0". Ed laughed saying " I don't know how you always find me, mommy.". Ginormica shrunk back to her regular hight & said with her foot now on Ed's chest " Mother's intuition i guess.". She lifted her foot off of Ed, put her sandal back on, then helped Ed up. Ed then said " i wish i had cool powers like you & the others. i could actually help people.". Susan hugged her son, saying " Ed, just because you don't have powers, doesn't mean you can't help people. Besides, you're still young, & being young means you can learn from you're heroes.". " Like you, mommy?" Ed said blushing. Susan smiled & said " I'm really you're hero?". Ed nodded. Then, Susan gave Ed a kiss on the cheek & said " You are so sweet, baby.". Susan then got a smirk & said " Last one to the top of the hill spends a day in my smelly sneakers!" & they raced. Susan wouldn't really do that to Ed, & Ed knew she was teasing. Susan was way ahead of her son, & was still racing when Ed saw something. It-it looked like... a meteor, coming for him! Ed was really running now, but still not enough to catch up to his mom! Then, the meteor crashed on top of him, & that's when Susan turned around. When she saw the meteor on the ground, she screamed terrified that her son was crushed! She grew to Ginormica & ran for the meteor & saw it was a quantonium meteor! She picked it up to see her son on the ground motionless. Terrified Ed might be dead, she picked him up, & he was alive! Unconcious, but alive! She ran to area 50-something to get her son help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: More Than Ok...**

When Ginormica brought Ed to Area 50-something, she shrunk back to normal size & was able to get her son in the infermary. Susan sat next to her still unconcious son holding his hand while Dr. Cockroach was doing an annalisis on Ed. Doc then said " Good news Susan, he's perfectly fine.". Susan smiled & said " Thank goodness!". But then, the doc said " But the weird thing is, he's PERFECTLY healthy, i mean litterally no flaws.". " That's a good thing, right?" Susan asked. " Well, yes but it's just very unusual for anyone to have perfect health." Dr. Cockroach said. " I'll leave you with him.". " Thanks, doc" Susan replied. Susan sat beside her son, stroking his hair with her fingers, hoping he'd wake up. A few hours later, Ed woke up & Susan immediately got up & covered her son with her hugs & kisses. " Are you alright, baby?" Susan asked. " Yeah, i'm fine, mommy" Ed replied. After a while, the two walked around the fascility with Susan as Ginormica, & B.O.B. was having another B.O.B. moment, & slid past Ginormica & she & Ed could'nt help but laugh. That laugher was soon cut off when Ginormica slipped on B.O.B.'s slime trail & landed heavily on her son! Ginormica was terrified that she crushed her own son, when she heard a voice saying " Hey, mommy, can you get off of me?". When she got up, she saw that Ed was alright! " Mommy..." Ed said a little scared. " Yes, honey?" Ginormica replied. Ed then said " Shouldn't I be dead right now?". Ginormica then picked her son up & dashed to Dr. Cockroach's lab. Onced the two reached there, Ginormica placed her son down on the ground & then shrunk back to being Susan again. She knocked on the door & Dr. C. opened the door & said " Why are you two shakey?". " We need you to find out what's wrong with Ed. I fell on him as Ginormica & he was alright.". " Hmm, come inside & we'll do some tests." Dr. C. said. When they got in, Dr. C. asked " How do you know this isn't just part of Ed's body?". " Well, a couple of weeks ago, i accidentally stepped on him. He would've been killed if it wasn't for the fact i was wearing socks & it happened on a soft rug. But still, a couple of ribs were broken & his arm had to be in a cast for a while. But today when i fell on him, he wasn't hurt in the slightest." Susan said. " Interesting, i'll probably need a blood sample from Ed" Dr. C. said as he pulled out a needle. Ed wasn't TERRIFIED of needles, but still a little uncofortable. So, Ed stuck out his arm & held Susan's hand, then... PLINK! All 3 dropped their jaws at what had just happened...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Power**

The needle had broken against Ed's skin! " I have never seen anything like this, what happened that may have caused this?" Dr. C. asked. " Well, we were playing outside the base when... a quantonium meteor hit him! That must be doc!" Susan said. Dr. C. then said " Let's run some tests on him.". They got outside in case they needed the space & Dr. C. said " Susan, I need you to activate your Ginormica powers, I need you to step on Ed to test his durrability.". Susan then said " I don't know, what do you think, Ed?". " I'm alright with it." Ed replied. Susan then hugged her son & said " Ok, but i should change my outfit, i'll be back.". Later, Ginormica came back wearing her usual outit ( the one you see in the series) & lifted her massive sneaker & said " Are you ready, sweetie?". Ed layed down & nodded. Susan carefully placed her foot on her son with little pressure. Dr. Cockroach had some wires strapped to Ed to see if he was being affected in any way. " So far, nothing", Dr. Cockroach said. Ginormica put more pressure on her foot. " Still nothing". Ginormica put even more pressure, yet Ed was still not being flattened under her foot. Then, she just stood on him & nothing happened. The last time, she lifted her foot & stomped on her son & grinded her foot into the ground... but Ed still was not crushed! After a while, her foot came off of her son & she shrunk back to Susan size & hugged Ed saying " Are you ok, baby?". Ed smiled & said " I'm alright, & that was fun!". Dr. Cockroach then said " Amazing, with humans, quantonium causes them to grow giant, & with Narsinians, it must make them invulnerable. Let's try another test... speed.". Susan smiled & said " Oh, i think i know how we can test this...". She got to a racing position & Ed did the same. Then, they ran. Susan smiled when she saw her son gaining speed, so she grew to Ginormica & ran faster. But, Ed was getting faster & faster! Soon, he passed the giantess & got to the end, then went back again! When they finished, Dr. Cockroach had a speed measurer & was shocked. Ginormica picked up her son petting his head, saying " What is it?". " Ed was hitting speeds of around 95 mph!". Ginormica meerly kissed her son's head being proud of him. " Now, let's test strength." Dr. Cockroach said. Susan got her foot & had it over Ed so he could push against it. Susan then lowered her foot & Ed started pushing up as she gradually put more pressure. Ed was then actually slowing her foot down! Susan smiled & put more pressure on her foot as Ed was lifting it. Finally, Ed was actually lifting all 12 tons of Ginormica! " Whoh! Careful, little guy." Ginormica said. Ginormica was loosing her ballance & hopped off & landed back on to the ground. Dr. Cockroach was amazed, & could only utter one word: " Unbeleiveable.". Then, he got his stuff & said " I'm going to my lab, & analize these powers you have.". When Dr. Cockroach was gone, Ed said " I want to try something, mommy.". " What is it?" Ginormica said as she shrunk back to Susan size. Ed bended down & jumped... but very high! about twice as high as susan's hight! Susan was smling & said " You're trying to fly! Keep going!". The next time, Ed covered about 30 feet in the air! Susan grew to Ginormica so she could catch up with Ed. Then, Ed jumped up to her hight! Ed stopped for a while as Ginormica kneeled so she'd be closer to her son & said " Good sweetie, now think of being light as a feather. & release that energy into your jump." Ed focused... and then...


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry to fans of my stories, i accidentally had chapter 2 & chapter 3 the same chapter! I appologise, & that was a mistake. But i fixed it. :)

**Chapter 4: Good Things Can Come Of This**

Ed jumped... & took to the skies. Ginormica smiled seeing her son breaking the sound barrier. After a few hours of flying, Ed finally learned how to take off & land slowly, & landed gently on his mom's palm. She imediately hugged him & cradled him like a baby saying softly " My little baby, a superhero.". " Really?" Ed asked. Ginormica smiled & nodded, & then said " Good things can come of this, Ed. You can be a hero, I know it.". Then, it started to get dark, & she started walking back to the faccility with her son in her giant arms. Once they were at the door of their room, Ginormica shrunk back to normal size with Ed still in her arms. Once they got in, they sat on their couch watching tv & lauging. Susan took off her shoes & went to get a nice bubble bath, while Ed went to his own bathroom to get one. When Ed got out, he was wearing little Superman pajamas with his superman socks, & when his mom came out of her bathroom, she wore a purple t-shirt, & purple pajama pants. They watched some tv & then, Susan asked " Can you give mommy a foot rub, sweetie? It would make mommy feel real nice.". " Yeah!" Ed said happily, & started giving his mom a good foot massage. They both got something out of it, Susan was getting lots of foot rubs which she loved, & Ed could soothe his little thing for his mom's feet. At first, Susan did find it just a little creepy, but she had went online & found that there are more messed up boys out there & Ed just wanted to rub them or play with them, so Susan had accepted his thing. After a while, the two got tired & headed to their bedroom. Susan placed her son on the bed. Then, she started to stroke his hair & sang a lulliby she had been singing her son to sleep for a while. Once he was asleep, she gave him a kiss on the cheek & climbed into the bed with him. She watched her little boy sleep, & thought to herself:_ I can't believe it. My son, given these powers. He'll make me proud. I know it._ Then, after a few minutes, she too fell asleep. The next morning, Susan woke up & saw Ed still sleeping like a baby. Then, she placed a gentle hand on his chest & said softly, " Time to get up, kiddo.". Ed woke up, yawned, & said " Morning mommy.". Susan smiled & said " Did you have a good sleep last night?" as she placed Ed from the bed, to on the ground. " Yeah, I dreamed i was the strongest person in the world!" Ed happily said. Susan gave a playful smile & said " Not as strong as me.". She lifted her foot ( she's still human sized) & lightly stomped on his back, pinning him down under it. Since Susan had her foot on Ed's back, he couldn't really do anything, but that was ok, because he knew she was playing & he liked it. The two laughed & played until Monger came on the intercom & said " Monsters, aliens, we have a situation! Report to the meeting room imediately!".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Hero Is Made**

Once Susan & Ed got to the situation room, everyone was there. Monger then said " Ok, we have a missle launched & it's heading to San Fransisco ready to blow up the city!". " Who launched the missle?" Dr. Cocroach asked. " Ask him!" Monger said pointing to B.O.B., who then said " I'm hungry." in a stupid manner. Susan facepalmed herself & said " Launch, B.O.B., not lunch.". B.O.B. just said " Oops.". Monger's eye twitched & he said " Anyway, we need to-" then, he saw Ed was missing & said " Ms. Murphy, where is Ed?". Susan knew where Ed went, but just said " I guess he just needed to use the bathroom.". Meanwhile, Ed was alone in the hallway, saw a window, & climbed out of it. Then, he tore off his outfit to reveal a suit that looked like a much smaller version of the "Man Of Steel" suit, but with an E on the chestplate. Ed jumped & took to the skies flying to the missle. It took a while, but Ed found the missle, & sped towards it. Ed then moved to the front of the missle & started pushing it, but it was one strong missle! It was getting closer to San Fransisco, and heading towards the main city! But Ed wouldn't give up... then got killed.

Not really! Anyway, Ed used all of his strength to push against it, but that wouldn't work, so he quickly moved on top of it & started to " steer" it. It was ready to blow, but Ed just got enough time to get it into space before it blew up silently ( since you can't hear anything in space). When Ed returned to San Fransisco, the people cheered loudly. Ed was actually a hero now! Then, Ed nodded to the people, & flew back to Area 50-Something. When he got back, he was floating eye-to-eye with Monger who then said angrilly, " Ed, I aughta kill you for leaving the base without notice!", but then said in a calmer way, but in his Monger tone: " But you did save millions of lives just now very quickly & very cleanly.". Then as Monger started to move away, he said. " I'm watching you...". Ed then found his mom, Ginormica who imediately started hugging him & smuthering him in giant kisses saying " Oh, Ed, I'm so proud of you! You did it!". Ed blushed & said " Thanks, mommy.". Ginormica gave him one more giant kiss on the face before returning to normal size. Susan held her son's hand & said wanna play in the training room, little guy? " Sure, mommy." Ed replied.


End file.
